


The Scene of the Crash

by CUKat23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting in an ambulance, No one dies!, Paramedic!Lexa, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: I hate naming one shots! Anyways, fun little one shot where Clarke is in a car accident and Lexa is the paramedic who arrives to help her.  Cue Clarke flirting even with a major head injury. Enjoy!





	The Scene of the Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Weird story, I've been asking for one shot prompts on Tumblr and Facebook to help me stretch my writing muscles. Anyways, I was driving to work the other day and saw an accident on the side of the road and a female paramedic was jumping out of the back of the ambulance and this one just hit me. So I hope you guys enjoy!

It all happened so fast that she didn't even have time to react.  One minute she was driving down the two-lane highway that she took to and from work every day and the next she was regaining consciousness.  As she started to gain her bearings and figure out what was going on, memories started rushing back.

  
Clarke had pulled another late shift at the hospital to cover for a fellow nurse.  Since Raven had moved out and gotten her own apartment, she had a lot of free time on her hands with very little to do.  She figured if she was going to be lonely and bored, she might as well make some extra money.  So, she had picked up Harper's7pm to 7amshift so that Harper could go to her daughter's dance recital.

She had been driving home on the deserted highway and listening to her classic rock playlist.  She wasn't overly tired but her concentration had wavered for just a minute.  Apparently, that was enough time for a deer to run out in the road in front of the car and freeze in fear.  Clarke swerved hard trying to avoid hitting the deer and succeeded, but she ended up in the opposite lane with a truck heading straight on at her.  She swerved hard again and crossed back across her lane and straight into a ditch.  The front of her car made contact hard with the ditch and Clarke jerked forward and hit her head roughly on the steering wheel.  That was the last thing Clarke remembered before she came too.  

As she opened her eyes, everything around her was fuzzy and dull.  Her head was pounded and with a quick self-assessment, Clarke knew she had a pretty bad concussion.  She was jarred a bit when she heard a knocking on her car window and a man's voice.  She looked to her left and could see a man standing there looking concerned.  It took her a second to realize he was asking her to unlock her door.  She reached over slowly and cringed from a sudden pain in her left hand.  She was able to fumble around and unlock the door so that the man could swing open her driver's side door.

"You okay!?" he asked clearly out of breath and concerned.

Clarke nodded slowly but regretted it instantly as the pain in her head was a bit overwhelming.  She reached up to touch her head and wasn't that shocked when she felt a warm and sticky substance.  She retracted her hand to see a good deal of blood covering her fingers and palm.

"I'm going to try to help you out of here okay?" the man asked Clarke trying to get her attention.

Clarke looked up at the friendly stranger again and nodded.  He reached across her gently and unbuckled her seat belt.  She allowed him to put his arms around her and pull her out of the car slowly.  He, more or less, carried her about 20 yards away from the car and sat her down in the grass.  

"I'm Marcus.  I've already called the police.  They should be here soon.  What happened back there?" he asked once he had gotten her settled in the grass.  

The world was slowly starting to come into focus so she took a moment to look at the man.  He was wearing a tailored suit and he had tired, kind eyes.  His hair was starting to gray but he was still quite attractive for his age.  

  
"Deer," Clarke said simply, hoping the man would put together the rest.

  
He must have because he simply nodded and checked his phone for the third time in as many minutes.  Clarke watched him as he stuffed the phone back in his jacket pocket and stood up, looking either direction down the road.

Clarke began to waver out of consciousness again.  She tried her best to focus on the things around her.  Trying desperately to keep herself awake but it didn't matter how hard she fought, her eyes started to close.  She didn't know how long she laid in the grass with her eyes closed but all the sudden she could hear sirens.  They were getting closer and louder and her head began to pound even harder from the noise.  She tried to open her eyes but they might as well have been glued shut.  She could hear and feel as voices started to surround her but everything was just a murmur.  Not much more than white noise.  Then there was quiet for just a moment before she heard a voice.

It cut through her consciousness and aided in helping her slowly open her eyes.  She didn't know when she had ended up on her back but when she finally forced her eyes all the way open, she had to squint because the sun was high above her and she was looking right into it.  But then all the sudden there was something blocking the sun and Clarke could focus her eyes just a bit.  There was a woman standing above her speaking softly.

"Miss?" the woman was saying.

The sun was shining down directly onto the woman's back as she created shade for Clarke with her body.  That caused the sunlight to bounce off in different directions causing a glow around the woman.  She had a beautiful face but with hard features.  Her eyes were soft though.  A beautiful forest green.  Her hair was pulled back in tight braids but it looked so soft that if Clarke had full control of her facilities, she might have reached out and touched it.

Everything about this woman that Clarke could make out in her hazy state, seemed to contradict the next part.  There was no way she could be real.  Either Clarke had hit her head hard enough that she was seeing things or her head injury had been worse than she thought and this was what heaven looked like.

"Miss?" the woman said a little louder.

"Are you an angel?" Clarke asked softly, blinking hard, trying to clear the haze over her eyes once again.

The woman chuckled gently before Clarke became aware of another presence.  A large, burly man was now squatting down on Clarke's other side looking her over.  

"She must have hit her head harder than we thought," he said playfully at Lexa earning himself a playful glare in return.

"Shut up Gus," she said to the man.  "My name is Lexa.  I'm a paramedic.  Do you know what happened to you?" she asked as she took Clarke's right hand into hers and put two fingers at her pulse point.

"Uhm...deer.  I tried not to hit it.  Did I hit the deer?  Is it okay?" Clarke asked slightly panicked and trying to sit up but Lexa's firm hand on her arm kept her in place on the ground.

  
"Hey, calm down, I don't see a deer anywhere so you must have avoided it.  Let's worry about you right now," her voice was so soothing that Clarke instantly settled back down.  She tried with all of her might to focus on the voice.  It seemed to be the only thing Clarke could get her mind around and it was slowly bringing her back to a semi-normal level of consciousness.  "Can you tell me your name?"

"Clarke.  My name is Clarke," the blonde said with a renewed sense of concentration.  

"Clarke," Lexa repeated, popping the "K" in a way that made the blonde's heart rate speed up a bit.  "That's a beautiful name.  Clarke, can you tell us what's hurting?"

Clarke was really beginning to come back to Earth now and the pain was starting to settle into various parts of her body.  "Everything..." she responded back through a groan.

Lexa nodded knowingly, "Can you be more specific?" she asked.  Clarke thought she was being sarcastic at first but when she made eye contact with the woman, all she saw looking back at her was concern and gentleness.

Clarke mentally worked her way up her own body.  She wiggled her toes and moved her legs a bit and other than general soreness, she didn't have any major pain.  Her back and neck felt stiff and her left wrist was killing her.  And of course, there was the obvious, unrelenting pounding in her head.

"Um...my neck and back are hurting but I don't feel like there's any traumatic injury there.  Maybe whiplash.  My left wrist could be broken but I can't tell just from the pain and I'm 100% sure I have a pretty severe concussion," Clarke said slowly.

Lexa looked a bit taken aback and made eye contact with Gustus over Clarke's body before looking back down at the blonde woman, "Are you a doctor Clarke?"

"Nurse," she said simply.

Lexa nodded in understanding, "Okay well since you're a nurse I'm just going to give it to you straight okay?"

Clarke nodded and Lexa looked her over closely before she began talking, "You're right about your wrist.  It is broken and it's pretty bad. They may have to reset it at the hospital.  I also agree with your assessment about your concussion.  It's severe and you have a nasty gash on your head. It's going to need stitches.  From what we can tell there's nothing major going on with your back and neck but we don't want to take any chances so Gus is going to put you in a neck brace and we're going to get you on a stretcher okay?"

Once again Clarke nodded her understanding and laid completely still while Gustus put the neck brace firmly around her neck to immobilize her.  Moments later she was being rolled onto a backboard and lifted into the air by Gustus and Lexa.  They transferred her to a stretcher and slowly began rolling her towards the ambulance.  From her position on the stretcher she could look over towards the wreckage and what she saw made her stomach turn.

Her car was sitting in the ditch completely totaled.  The front end was smashed in and her windshield was shattered.  Several police officers and firefighters stood around the wreckage and one police officer was taking pictures which she was thankful for.  She would need those when she contacted her insurance company.  All the sudden it hit her that she was going to the hospital and didn't have any of her stuff.  She reached up quickly with her right hand and grabbed Lexa's forearm just as they were about to lift her into the ambulance.  Lexa stopped her movement and looked down at the other girl curiously.

"Can you please get my phone? It's in my bag in my car."

"Clarke, I'm not really supposed to..." she started but was promptly interrupted.

"Please Lexa," Clarke pleaded.  "If I don't get it now, it'll be towed with my car and I'll have no way to contact anyone to let them know what's going on."

Lexa looked at Gustus helplessly but he simply shrugged his big shoulders in return.  She looked back down into Clarke's blue eyes and couldn't find it in her to say no to the woman. She turned her attention to the scene of the accident and inspected the faces of each officer, hoping to see one she knew.  Finally, her eyes landed on a tall, broad officer and she smiled.  "Give me a second," she said to both Clarke and Gustus before making a bee line for the tan man.

"Lincoln," she said once she got close.

Lincoln turned to her and smiled warmly, "Hey Lexa, I thought that was you.  How's she doing?" he said indicating towards Clarke.

"Pretty bad concussion and a broken wrist but she'll be okay.  Hey Lincoln, you think you could help me out with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"The driver is asking for her bag, that has her phone in it, from the car.  She's pretty upset and it would really help her calm down and make the drive to the hospital a lot smoother if you could get that for me," Lexa said sweetly.

"Your flirting game would go much farther if I didn't know you were a raging lesbian Lexa," Lincoln said through a chuckle.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Lincoln and punched his arm softly, "Can you help me or not?" she asked but there was no fire behind the words.

Lincoln looked around and noticed that the officer who was taking photographs had finished up.  "Yeah, I think I can get it. Hang on."  Lincoln walked towards the car, talking to a couple other officers on the way.  One nodded and pointed towards the car before Lincoln walked over and reached inside, coming back out with a blue, leather purse.  He held it up in Lexa's direction and she simply shrugged.  

He came walking back and handed the bag to Lexa, "This is the only bag I saw in there."

Lexa nodded, "Thanks Linc, I owe you one."

"No worries, buy me a beerThursdayand we'll call it even."

Lexa turned back towards the ambulance and made her way back over.  Once she got close she held the bag up for Clarke to see.

"That's it.  Thank you so much," Clarke said as Lexa gently placed the bag between Clarke's legs on the stretcher.  

"No problem," she said with a wink as she and Gustus lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

Once they had the stretcher locked in place and Clarke secured, Lexa sat down on the bench in the back of the ambulance, next to Clarke and started hooking her up to a blood pressure cuff.  Gustus went out the back doors and closed them firmly before walking around and jumping in the driver's seat.  She heard Gustus make a call across the radio.

"This is unit 401. Incoming to Polis General with one from a single vehicle incident on Highway 96.  Non-critical injuries."

She heard the crackling response in return and then heard the engine of the ambulance roar to life.  She sat quietly as Lexa hooked her up to an IV and checked her vitals.  Finally, she pulled a pen light out of the front of her uniform and shined it in Clarke's eyes.  Lexa wasn't thrilled at the speed of her response to the pen light but at least she was conscious and talking to her.

"We'll be at the hospital in about 15 minutes," Lexa said as she put her pen light back in her pocket and looked back to Clarke.

"Yeah, that's where I was coming from this morning. I was almost home," Clarke said sadly.

"You work at Polis General?" Lexa wanted to keep Clarke talking to help with her head injury and she couldn't deny that even soaked in blood and beat up, the woman was attractive.

"Yeah, I've been there about 3 years now," she said.  She was trying to talk quietly to lessen the pain in her head but she had to talk loud enough to be heard over the engine of the ambulance.

"Want me to have Gus let them know they've got one of their own incoming? It might get you treated a lot faster," Lexa had already started to make her way to the front of the truck to say something to Gustus but Clarke stopped her.

"No, it's okay.  Don't worry about it," she said causing Lexa to return to her seat next to Clarke.  Clarke looked the woman up and down once again and smiled warmly.  "It may be the head injury causing me to be so forward but you're really beautiful."

Lexa smiled warmly at the blonde, "Well, thank you.  I can say I've been doing this for 6 years and I've never had someone flirt with me while they're bleeding from the head."

Clarke blushed and averted her eyes and Lexa mentally slapped herself.  She probably just stuck her foot in her mouth because she had assumed that Clarke was flirting with her.  Maybe the girl was just being nice.

"I mean, I'm not saying that...I shouldn't have assumed you were flirting with me," she looked back to Clarke who was smiling widely.  

"I was definitely flirting," she said smiling.  Her eyes never left Lexa's and this time Lexa blushed a bit and looked away first.  Clarke got the impression that Lexa wasn't typically one to blush and that made it even more adorable when she dropped her head and looked at her feet.

"Oh...well...umm...good," was all that Lexa managed to get out.  

Clarke decided to give the girl a break, "So what do you do when you're not saving lives?"

Lexa was checking the IV bag at this point and looking for any way to keep her hands busy, "Uh...work out, read, and hang out with my dog mostly."

"What kind of dog do you have?" Clarke asked with tame excitement in her voice.  She loved animals but her head was hurting too bad to show too much excitement.

  
"I have a yellow lab named Duke," Lexa said with a smile on her face.  Duke was her best friend in the entire world.  She never had animals when she was growing up so when she had received Duke as a graduation gift from her sister, Anya, Lexa was nervous about what to do with the little puppy that she could hold in two hands but it had been love at first sight.  "Do you have any pets?" she asked Clarke noticing the way her eyes lit up when she mentioned Duke.

"Unfortunately, no," Clarke said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  "I work a lot of hours at the hospital and I don't have the time that a pet deserves right now."

Lexa noticed Clarke's excitement die down and for some reason, she couldn't stand the thought of Clarke being sad.  Plus, when else was she going to get an opportunity to meet a woman like this, so she took a chance.  "Maybe you could come hang out with me and Duke some time," she suggested shyly.  She fully expected Clarke to say no.  Sure, the woman had said she was flirting with her a few minutes ago but that doesn't mean she ever wanted to see Lexa after today.  Flirting could just be flirting sometimes.

Lexa was shocked, however, when Clarke smiled fully and met her eyes, "I would love that."

"You would?" Lexa's face and voice must have sounded every bit as shocked as she was because it caused Clarke to chuckle.  

"Absolutely.  I would love to meet your dog and hanging out with you again when I'm not semi-conscious would just be a bonus," the blonde joked with a wink to the paramedic.

Lexa just smiled back and got quiet as she did another check on Clarke's vitals.  Everything was looking good so far.  

"Could you get my phone out of my bag for me?" Clarke asked Lexa sweetly.

  
Lexa simply got up and opened Clarke's bag, finding her phone laying right in the top of it.  She went to hand it to Clarke but the blonde shook her head (which she regretted as soon as she did it) and pointed to the phone in Lexa's hands.  Lexa looked at her in an adorably confused way.  

"I can't meet your dog if I have no way to contact you," Clarke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lexa smiled.  She had to give the girl credit.  Even lying on a stretcher with a broken wrist and a head injury, she was smooth.  She typed her phone number and laughed as she saved her number as "The Angel EMT/Lexa."  She was about to put the phone back in Clarke's bag when Clarke said, "And maybe text yourself, just in case I have trouble remembering this conversation later."

Lexa laughed and Clarke blushed, but the brunette did as she was told and sent herself a text from Clarke's phone.  Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to show Clarke the incoming message.  The blonde must have been satisfied because she just smiled and closed her eyes calmly.

Minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the hospital and Gustus was flinging open the back doors of the ambulance.  He and Lexa unlatched the stretcher and rolled Clarke out of the back of the ambulance and into the ER doors at the hospital.  Right as they entered, they were greeted by a doctor and two nurses who all recognized Clarke immediately.  There was a lot going on but Clarke managed to make eye contact with Lexa right before she was rolled away.

"Call me," she said with a smile and then she was gone behind the shiny metal doors that separated the entry way with the rest of the hospital.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Gustus standing beside her with a big smile behind his full beard.  "Anyone who can flirt while strapped to a stretcher in a neck brace is definitely a keeper.  You better call that girl," he said.

Lexa just smiled back and shoved Gustus playfully, "Trust me, I'm going to."


End file.
